Slayers
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: Todas las potenciales cazadoras? Si la casa de las Summers fue un circo mejor se buscaban un lugar grande, pues bien, alguien tubo una buena idea de instalar colegios que serian un disfras para el entrenamiento de cazadoras y nuevos vigilantes 1r cap sali
1. Chapter 1

Slayers

**Capitulo Uno:**

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

Era el único club nocturno del pequeño pueblo, el ambiente esa noche era bastante extraño, todo raramente calmado, todo erradiaba a melancolía, se fueron bajando las luces lentamente y la batería empezó a sonar lenta, encajando perfectamente, el bajo se sumo a la tristeza del lugar, la luz estaba tan baja que solo dejaba ver sus siluetas en la oscuridad, la guitarra inicio, y lentamente se fue divisando el joven de ojos negros que inicio con voz suave…

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground, and if they get me take this spike to my hart_

La chica estaba sentada en una mesa, mirando con tristeza la tarima donde la canción tomaba un significado indescifrable, un chico entro es el establecimiento, divisando a la chica pelirroja inmediatamente, la canción tomo fuerza

_And if they get me and the sun goes down, and if they get me take this spike, and you put the spike in my hart_

La mano fría de él toco su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco, ella inmediatamente se volvió a mirar quien era, y sus ojos encontraron con un aterrador placer quien era, aquel muchacho de ojos marrones y cabello liso, que le miraba radiante a los ojos, sonriendo dulcemente, como a ella siempre le había encantado que hiciera

- T…tu… por que... que… yo… - empezó a balbucear ella intentando encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba pasando

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones, and then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_

La intensidad de la canción contrastaba ahora con la mirada angelical del chico, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su cuello, los ojos terriblemente expresivos y dulces, como era posible que él estuviese ahí, de pie junto a ella, de nuevo, cuanto lo había extrañado! Desde aquel día en que simplemente había tomado su maleta y se había marchado de la casa sin volver a ver hacia atrás, cuanto lo necesitaba de nuevo!

_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_

El la miraba con ojos empañados, las lágrimas de ella le rodaban por las mejillas, él estaba feliz de tener su hermosa cara de vuelta entre sus manos de nuevo, ella no podía creer que sus rezos fueron escuchados, y ahí lo tenia, de nuevo, tan hermoso y divino como siempre lo había sido

_And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart_

Ambos seres se fundieron en un calido beso, el beso tan desesperado y romántico que ambos habían soñado durante todos esos meses de estar separados, como dos trozos de un mismo corazón roto por la distancia, un corazón que se reconciliaba y se unificaba de nuevo con un torrente de pasional lava sanadora

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and_

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky_

- Salgamos… busquemos un lugar que sea solo para nosotros dos esta noche – le susurro él al oído, tomándole las manos y empujándola hacia el para que se levantara del asiento, metió su mano es uno de sus bolsillos y saco un fajo de billetes tirándolos descuidadamente sobre la mesa, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, demasiado entusiasmados el uno con el otro para ponerse a pensar, una leve lluvia caía sobre ellos refrescándoles las lagrimas cuando al fin se detuvieron, en el cementerio.

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said_

- Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó ella sonriéndole a los ojos, mirándola con desesperada incredulidad, abrazándolo, no lo quería dejar ir nunca de nuevo, le dolía recordar su silueta alejándose enfadada por la puerta

- No se – respondió el con sencillez volviéndola a besar

_We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_

- Odiaba pensar que fuera cierto, que tu… que tu – la pelirroja rompió a llorar en los brazos de su amor

- Tengo que explicarte algo – decía besándole la oreja y mordiéndosela suavemente – Es verdad, me marche y juraba nunca volverte a ver, cando estaba en Georgetown me tope con un muy antiguo conocido, pero no recordaba de donde, me invito unos tragos y yo acepte… después de eso… yo, bueno él me…

_Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church_

La rojo caía sobre la cara húmeda de la chica, quien lo miraba con esos grandes ojos tristes, con cada fibra de su ser concentrada en lo que él decía, hacia tanto que creyó nunca mas iba a escuchar aquella dulce voz

- Si sucedió! – dijo el con desesperación en su voz, las lagrimas caían por su rostro blanco – Estoy muerto, ese maldito me mató! Pero estoy aquí de nuevo… Te quiero, te amo, quiero que estemos juntos en la eternidad, eres en lo único que he podido pensar desde que nací en la cuna oscura, esto es todo lo que hemos deseado…

_We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse_

_And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, horrorizada, no podía creer eso que le estaba diciendo, él nunca había creído en esas cosas, por que le decía esas cosas? POR QUE ERA TAN CRUEL!

- No te dolerá, te lo juro – decía el hombre acercándose lentamente y con creciente desesperación a ella – solo un pequeño piquete y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad

- No te me acerques… no se quien eres – advertía ella asustada, queriendo correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían – No me toques

- Bueno, si así lo quieres – decía el cambiando un poco su tono a uno mas autoritario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella, sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos, con una fuerza que ella nunca le había conocido, ella forcejeaba para soltarse – Lo haremos a mi manera, me lo agradecerás luego, ya veras…

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?_

Él se acercaba lentamente a su cuello, abriendo la boca, ella no tenia idea de lo que se proponía, pero tenía miedo, segundos antes de sentir sus duros dientes intentando perforar la piel de su cuello escucho un leve "Te amo, quiero que seas mías por siempre" y luego… polvo… solo polvo rodeándola, Que había pasado?

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight_

- Billy Boy! – le sobresalto la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada – Sabes? Ese chico nunca supo comportarse, nunca comprendió que el negocio de las cazadoras era mío… Pero en fin… Basta de charla, no creo que te interese mucho mi vida y en realidad… me importa muy poco la tuya, así que terminemos lo que el chico empezó, no?

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

La chica se hecho hacia atrás por acto reflejo, que le iría a hacer ese hombre? De donde la conocía, había echado a correr, pero por algún motivo el hombre ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ella para tomarla de la mano y mantenerla sujeta para q no pudiera irse, atrayéndola hacia el y haciéndole la cabeza con brusquedad hacia un lado contemplando su cuello mientras una risa maldita se apoderaba de él

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart_

Sintió las punzadas de los colmillos de aquel ser clavándose dolorosamente en su cuello, y ella procure un gemido de dolor, que fue alejado de ella pues otra persona había aparecido en escena, una chica, tal vez un par de años mayor que ella, lo había pateado por la cabeza y le había obligado a soltarle por la caído, ahora se desataba una violenta lucha entre ambos, la pelirroja no podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando, se sentía mareada, pero después de un par de minutos nada, de nuevo, solo un montón de polvo en el viento y la mujer que acaba de aparecer le volvió a mirar, con comprensión en su mirada.

- Soy Eilin – decia la recién llegada, sonriendo placenteramente, se había equivocado, aquella chica apenas podía estar cursando los diecisiete años y le extendía la mano, pero ella no pudo responderle, sintió los brazos de Eilin sujetándola para que no cayera desmayada

- Soy Billie – le respondió agotada la pelirroja mirando a los ojos azules de la otra, sosteniéndose en ella

- Bueno, Billie, bienvenida… - Eilin le ayudaba a caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido, saliendo del cementerio, no sin antes echarle una mirada a la tumba de su gran amado, la tumba sobre la que había sucedido ese extraño encuentro, la tumba a la que él la había llevado a propósito, quizás para intentar facilitarle las cosas, nunca sabría…

"Christopher Walter

1983 – 2005"

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

La canción usada aquí es Vampires Will Never Hurt You de **My Chemical Romance**, del album _I brought you my bullets You bring me your love_

Ahora, no se dejen llevar por el primer capitulo, el fic no es ni romántico ni tan rosa, en realidad intentara explotar lo que es una "vida rutinaria", pero quería iniciarlo con algo distinto, espero que lo hallan disfrutado


	2. Capitulo II

Slayers

**Capitulo Dos:**

**Bienvenida**

- Bienvenida, en realidad sentimos el retraso… nosotros... emm... nosotros – Decía un hombre de edad avanzada con un marcado acento ingles mientras limpiaba sus anteojos – Nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarnos a…

- Giles! – lo interrumpió una mujer de al menos 35 años de aspecto atlético –Una de dos o la vas a asustar o la vas a traumar de por vida

- A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó Giles bastante indignado

- Apuesto a que ibas a decir Apocalipsis después de eso…

-Yo… yo… claro que yo no…

- Apocalipsis! – saltó la pelirroja asustada, estaba cubierta con una manta, y en realidad tenia los nervios hechos trizas, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior Eilin la había llevado a encontrarse con una chica castaña y ambas la acompañaron a su casa para que recogiera lo vital, ella lo hizo sin titubear, en esos momentos no sabia donde tenia la cabeza, y ahora algún extraño le hablaba de Apocalipsis..

- No te preocupes, cariño – decía la mujer dando una sonrisa nerviosa – mira, ven conmigo, te explicare donde estas, que fue lo que paso anoche y todo eso, sígueme…Por cierto, Giles, Kevin y Derek no se que están haciendo de nuevo en el ala oeste, mira a ver que es lo que hacen… -dicho esto salieron ambas de la habitación.

Ella caminaba por donde le dijeran, estaba atontada y su cerebro aun no lograba descifrar lo que etaba pasando, se encontraba caminando en un lugar que parecía un colegio antiguo adaptado modernamente, con un gran campus y áreas verdes por todos lados, en el reloj grande de la pared principal las agujas marcaban las 9:00 a.m., y mientras caminaban se iban topando con adolescentes que saludaban a la mujer que la guiaba

- Mira… para no hacerte muy largo el cuanto, por que en realidad si es muy largo, unos monjes encantaron hace muchos años a una niña para que protegiera al mundo de los demonios y vampiros (con los que te topaste) bueno, una bruja, Willow, nos ayuda con la tutela de las que quieren estudiar magia por cierto, hizo un hechizo para que las potenciales (chicas que pueden ser cazadora pero que no lo son por que como solo puede haber una de turno) se hicieran cazadoras, entonces hay muchas cazadoras y las tenemos que reclutar para evitar que usen sus poderes en formas no adecuadas, y bueno… eso es mas o menos lo que hacemos, ya tendrás tiempo de aprendértelo, además a Xander le encanta hablar de eso cuando viene de visita

- Ah? – Billie quedo atontada con toda esa información demasiado fantástica acumulándose en su cerebro de una manera demasiado rápida ya que la mujer no había parado de hablar ni siquiera para respirar

- Bueno, luego tendrás tiempo de asimilar, ahora – Abre una puerta que tenia a la derecha y descubre un aula llena de alumnos – Esto es el curso Historia 1, es de historia normal, ya sabes, tenemos que enseñarles mas cosas, queremos nutrirlos espiritualmente.. y toda esa hablada… ahora, si me sig….

_Mientras tanto dentro del aula…_

- Y eso que fue? – Decía una chica de cabello negro corto preguntándole a su compañera de atrás q estaba demasiado perdida viendo por la ventana

- Que fue que? – dijo volviendo a verla con aburrimiento en la cara

- Prianitti entrando con una pelirroja sin decir nada

- Amanda, y que va a ser? Seguro que es nueva y la anda torturándola con sus parlas sin fin…. – la rubia con la que hablaba Amanda se hecho en el pupitre aburrida – QUE-PE-RE-ZA!

- Mierda! – soltó Amanda

- Amen, que paso? – dijo la rubia aun medio dormida sobre sus útiles en el escritorio

- Que después de esto nos toca preparación física, y no me da tiempo de hacer la cosa esa que nos dejaron para investigar en Literatura

- Pobre, te prestaría la mía, pero dudo que esté bien

La campana sonó en los corredores, dentro del aula todos los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y se estiraban mientras recogían sus útiles, tendrían un receso de cinco minutos, los cuales eran apenas suficientes para cambiar de aula a aula por la distancia en que se encontraban las unas de las otras, por otra aula de preparación estaba Eilin, que estaba en tercer año, las cuales estaban preparándose para "ataque nivel 3"

- Entonces… quien sabe que hagan, creo que ya esta mayor para introducirse al programa, pero quien sabe – decía mientras hacia el estiramiento con otras cinco chicas en un aula con colchonetas en el piso y varias armas guindando de las paredes – que –pereza… estoy toda dormida

- Si… y total como te fue con Derek? – decía su amiga entrecortadamente mientras hacia abdominales

- No se – respondió Eilin sonrojándose un poco – Me dijo que fuéramos a algún lado el fin de semana libre, pero m da pereza

- Y es que es tan guapo! – respondió su interlocutora

- Ni tanto… - Una tercer chica se sumó a la conversación – Es mas lindo David… el SI es guapo

- HEY! – entró una mujer rubia a la habitación, sobresaltándolas a todas y haciendo caer a una - U Lo siento… es que dice Giles que hay reunión, hay nuevo vigilante ya entrenado y que vamos a hacer asamblea para que lo conozcan y todo el teatro, vamos

Un suspiro de inconformidad se apodero del lugar y las chicas miraban a Buffy como si fueran a llorar

- Que? – pregunto Buffy

- Ya habíamos calentado! Ejercicio para nada!

- Ya ya… vamonos

Las escaleras que daban al rellano amplio en donde se situaba la puerta de entrada se hallaban llenos de personas, hombres y mujeres, en sus edades _teen_ mas que todo, Giles tomo la palabra diciendo que eso se debía a que iban a ingresar nuevas personas al staff y que pensó que seria apropiado presentarlos de una vez al alumnado, que constaban de un vigilante entrenado por la "vieja academia" y su cazadora, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas, una chica de cabello negro lizo negro y un hombre de contextura delgada, joven, de ojos claros y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, mudado con una camisa de botones negra y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color

- Rectifico… ESO es guapo – murmuró Eilin a sus amigas, las cuales rieron mientras asentían

- Spike? – pregunto Buffy incrédula mirando al recién llegado


End file.
